Ep 2 Everybody Needs Someone
by klarinetgrrl
Summary: All of the interns are working on picking up the pieces of their lives.


Everybody Needs Someone – By Jewel

George and Ripley are sitting in Ripley's office. George sits on the couch, Ripley sits on the chair.

GEORGE  
Every Thanksgiving, my dad and two brothers show up. To kill a turkey to eat. I have never felt like part  
of that family. My dad says that I make sure to let my brothers know that I'm smarter than them. Better  
than them.

RIPLEY  
What do you think?

George leans forward on the couch and talks, using his hands.

GEORGE  
I think that they're my family and I do love them. But I also think that you don't have to like someone to  
love them. And you don't have to love someone that you like. Really like. Can't things just be okay the  
way they are?

RIPLEY  
We're not talking about your family here, now, are we?

GEORGE  
It's Callie. She hasn't said anything about saying I love you the last few days. But she keeps  
giving me these eyes. Waiting Watching. What if I'm not ready?

RIPLEY  
What if you don't feel that way about Callie?

GEORGE  
What if she was just a replacement for Meredith?

RIPLEY  
Meredith? You lost me there. What does Meredith have to do with you and Callie?

GEORGE  
I was in love with Meredith since the day that I met her.

RIPLEY  
Was?

GEORGE  
Was. Before Dr. Sheppard, before all of the other guys this past year.

RIPLEY  
What happened to make you change your mind?

GEORGE  
I slept with Meredith. And then I met Callie. And Callie liked me for me. She didn't  
cry when we had sex... She was just Callie.

RIPLEY  
How did it make you feel when Meredith cried when you two had sex?

GEORGE  
Hurt, betrayed. You think you know someone… But it wasn't just Meredith's fault. I knew  
she didn't love me. I probably knew all along because the only one that didn't seem to know  
that I had a crush on Meredith was Meredith.

RIPLEY  
Do you blame yourself?

GEORGE  
Partially.

RIPLEY  
People do bad things. That's part of human nature. Now, I'm not defending Meredith, but the hard  
part of life is picking yourself up once you fall down. How do you choose to do this?

GEORGE  
I'm not sure yet.

RIPLEY  
Do you think that you're freaked out because Callie said I love you too soon?  
Because of everything that happened with Meredith? Or do you think that Callie  
is your rebound girl? Something to fill the void that Meredith left?

MEREDITH (V.O.)  
Yes, human emotions are messy. Especially when we realize something that hadn't  
dawned on us before. And then, the explosion hits.

INT. THE HOUSE

Meredith and Ripley are asleep in Meredith's bed, facing opposite directions when  
Meredith's alarm goes off. She hits the snooze button. Ten minutes later, the alarm goes off again.

RIPLEY (groggily)  
Geez Mer. Get up.

MEREDITH  
I don't want to go in today.

RIPLEY  
Then turn that damn alarm off and call in sick.

Meredith sits up.

MEREDITH  
You don't think I should go in?

Ripley snuggles closer to her pillow.

RIPLEY  
Everyone needs a mental health day, Mer. Even surgeons. Now, today is my day  
off. Either go away or go back to sleep before I kick your ass.

MEREDITH  
Clearly not a morning person.

Meredith gets up and heads downstairs. Izzy is sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

MEREDITH  
I'm surprised you're up and moving around.

IZZY  
I'm getting restless.

Meredith walks over to the cupboard and grabs a mug, then fills it with coffee. Steam wafts up from  
the mug and Meredith takes a deep breathe, letting it fill her senses.

MEREDITH  
Why don't you come to the hospital with me, Iz? Everyone's been asking about you.

Meredith walks to the table places the mug down then walks to the cupboard and grabs a bowl,  
spoon and a box of cereal. She brings each of these back to the table.

IZZY  
I'm not ready. I don't know if I'll ever be ready.

MEREDITH  
You know you can take as much time as you need. And you can talk to me.

Meredith walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out the milk, takes the cap off and takes a whiff,  
checking to see if it's still good. Deciding it is, she brings the carton over to the table and sits down across from Izzy.

IZZY  
I know Mer, I know. I just need you to be there for me right now.

Meredith pours the cereal into her bowl, then adds milk.

MEREDITH  
I know, I'm trying. And you can talk to Ripley. She's a good listener and today is her day off.

Meredith chews quickly in between sentences.

IZZY  
What does Ripley do?

MEREDITH  
She's a psychologist. She's incredibly good at what she does. Think about how scary  
and damaged I would be if I didn't talk to her.

IZZY  
I guess we're all a little scary and damaged. I don't know if I'm ready to pretend not  
to be scary and damaged yet.

MEREDITH  
Talk to her, Iz. She knows her stuff.

Meredith takes a deep swallow of coffee, feeling ten times more awake then when she first got up.

IZZY  
Thanks Mer.

Izzy shakes her head.

IZZY  
I need to think about something else. How was your date with Finn last night.

MEREDITH  
It was fine. He was asking me about Derek. I don't know whether to tell him or not.  
It was a lapse in judgment. A one-time lapse in judgment. And we haven't said that we  
were going to be exclusive.

IZZY  
Nothing good can ever come out of something bad. I learned that the hard way.

MEREDITH  
He's not going to leave his wife. He's said that. And if he does, I don't even know  
if I want to be with him anymore.

IZZY  
But Mer, you love him.

MEREDITH  
I know. But right now, I'm so mad. Mad at him, mad at me and mad at Addison.  
He made his choice, now he's going to have to deal with the repercussions. I should  
go, I need to get to the hospital. Crap. I still have to shower.

Meredith hurries upstairs, passing Ripley on the way. Ripley enters the kitchen, gets a mug,  
then pours coffee into it. She walks over and places it on the table.

RIPLEY  
I need to get my own place. I can't deal with this 5 in the morning thing.

IZZY  
Yeah well. It's kinda rough.

Ripley walks to the refrigerator, looking for something good for breakfast. Looking up,  
she spots the milk and cereal box still on the table. She walks over to the cupboard and  
grabs a bowl and spoon then sits down at the table, taking the seat that Meredith vacated.  
She pours the cereal, then milk into the bowl.

RIPLEY  
You not going in today?

Ripley picks up her spoon, poised to pick up cereal covered milk with it.

IZZY  
I don't think I'm going back to the program. Really, there is no going back. Especially since  
I already told the chief that I quit.

Ripley slowly chews spoonfuls of cereal when she's not speaking.

RIPLEY  
Hmmm. Then you can keep me company. It's not good cooping yourself up like this.

IZZY  
I don't feel like being around people. I just want to be by myself.

RIPLEY  
It's more lonely here by yourself than it is when you surround yourself with people.

Izzy sits, looking at Ripley like she is considering her options, stay at home by herself  
or go somewhere with Ripley.

IZZY  
Where are you going?

RIPLEY  
I knew I had your interest piqued. It's three hours away from here. You'll have to  
wait and see what we're doing when we get there.

IZZY  
Yeah, just let me get dressed.

Izzy gets up from her chair and heads upstairs to her bedroom to get dressed.

INT. HOSPITAL

The interns and Bailey are in a hospital room with the twins that are connected.

ALEX  
Siamese twins, only a few weeks old. They're Dr. Sheppard's patients. We  
will be performing the separation surgery this morning and we're hopeful that  
both girls will come through.

ADDISON  
I'd like to switch Karev off the case in exchange for Meredith Grey.

BAILEY  
Meredith has been requested by the other Dr. Sheppard. Take it up with him.

ADDISON  
I don't want any of the other interns. Just Meredith Grey.

BAILEY  
You can explain it to your husband, then. Karev, you're on Meredith's cases so  
you will be with Burke's temporary replacement. Grey will come with us, then  
scrub in with you.

Bailey leads the interns out of the room.

INT. HOSPITAL – PATIENT'S ROOM

The interns, Bailey and DR. JULIANA KEYES are standing around Stacey, who is  
a female patient. Stacey lays in a bed with a man, John, sitting in a chair next to her,  
their fingers are intertwined and he is rubbing her hand with his free one.

BAILEY  
This is Dr. Juliana Keyes, she will be replacing Dr. Burke for a short time. Presenting?

MEREDITH  
This is Stacey, she's 25 and complaining of pains in her chest. We found a mass near her  
heart, which Dr. Keyes will try to remove.

STACEY  
Whatever needs to be done.

JOHN  
We just want her home as soon as possible. We have a baby to look after.

BAILEY  
Alex will be assisting you with the surgery, Dr. Keyes.

JULIANA  
Thank you Dr. Bailey.

BAILEY  
Grey, scrub in with Dr. Sheppard. And try not to piss Addison off too much.  
She looks like she's about to rampage.

INT. HALLWAY

Meredith stands outside of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. When the doors  
do open, Derek stands in the elevator and looks at her. Meredith enters the elevator and  
turns her back to Derek.

MEREDITH  
Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
Dr. Grey.

They stand in silence for a few moments.

DEREK  
I think Addison knows.

MEREDITH  
Knows what Dr. Sheppard?

DEREK  
About prom.

MEREDITH  
What happens now?

DEREK  
I don't know.

MEREDITH  
She demanded that I scrub in with her. I think she plans for me to  
take Alex's place of soul torturing.

DEREK  
She is the queen of passive aggressive land.

MEREDITH  
Are you going to stay with her?

DEREK  
I don't know. Are you staying with Finn?

MEREDITH  
As long as he still wants to see me, yes. He's good for me Derek.

DEREK  
Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Derek.

Meredith pauses for a moment before continuing.

MEREDITH  
If Addison had stayed with Mark, would you have taken her back?

DEREK  
I don't know.

MEREDITHWhat if… What if Mark had been married and he had left his wife? For Addison?  
Would you have stayed then?

DEREK  
I don't know. Is everything ok?

MEREDITH  
It's fine. Just fine.

DEREK  
Meredith-

MEREDITH  
Derek, let's not-

Derek grabs Meredith and pushes her against the wall of the elevator, trapping her and they kiss until  
the elevator dings to signal the doors will be opening. Meredith and Derek jump apart and Meredith  
smoothes her hair back as the elevator doors open, revealing an empty hallway.

MEREDITH  
Derek we can't do this. I won't do this.

Meredith hurries out of the elevator, not looking back at Derek who is nervously running a hand through his hair.

EXT. CHILDREN'S CENTER

Ripley pulls her car into a parking space, turns the car engine off and then gets out, Izzy follows suit. They stare up  
at the building at the big sign that reads 'CHILDREN'S CENTER'.

IZZY  
This is where we're going?

RIPLEY  
Yeah. I like to do community service here. And who needs cheering up more than sick kids?

Ripley slams her car door shut, Izzy does as well.

IZZY  
Why do you drive three hours? There's one in Seattle.

RIPLEY  
I just transferred from this area to Seattle Grace, so I'm testing out the commute.  
Seattle might be closer, but I love these kids.

IZZY  
Why didn't you go into child psychology?

RIPLEY  
I've always excelled at the adult psychology end of things. It was always hard hearing  
the stuff that these kids go through. Plus it just seemed to come easier when I was  
studying at school.

Ripley sighs and shakes her head.

RIPLEY  
And it's not that I'm the psychologist here, I help out with the kids. Play games with them,  
talk to them when they feel like talking. Mostly, I'm just their friend. I like it better that way.

IZZY  
That's amazing. How do you find time to come here?

RIPLEY  
It's not easy, but I love it. It's easier to make time when you love something.

Izzy and Ripley walk up to the building, then into the building. There's a woman, Candace,  
sitting right by the door with a sheet of paper and a bunch of blank paper nametags and  
sharpie markers lined on a table. She puts the paper back novel she was reading down.

CANDACE  
Morning Dr. Buffet. Signing in?

RIPLEY  
Morning Candace. I told you, call me Ripley. This is Dr. Izzy Stevens, she'll be hanging out  
today, too.

Ripley says as she signs her name and Izzy's on the sign in sheet.

CANDACE  
The more the merrier. Take a nametag and right your name on it.

IZZY  
Thank you.

Izzy and Ripley clearly write their respective names on their respective nametags.

CANDACE  
Dr. Buffet? Sorry, Ripley. Ripley can show you where to go. And Ripley? Can you  
check on Katalina? She's been looking kind of down lately.

RIPLEY  
Sure thing Candace.

Ripley leads Izzy down a hallway.

RIPLEY  
This place is run on donations only, and they're always low on funds. For the most part, everyone  
here donates their time, including the doctors that come in. Most of the kids really just need a friend.  
Go on in. I'm going to go check on Katalina.

Izzy walks into the room filled with kids of varying ages and ethnicities. One little girl, Melissa, is by  
herself in the corner with a checkerboard in front of her. She appears to be playing by herself. Izzy walks over.

IZZY  
Hey there. Can I play?

MELISSA  
I guess so.

Izzy sits down in the chair across from Melissa. Melissa sets the checkers back into the starting position.

IZZY  
What's your name?

MELISSA  
Melissa.

IZZY  
Well, I'm Izzy. Its nice to meet you Melissa.

Melissa and Izzy begin to play checkers.

INT. HOSPITAL – OR

Juliana performs the surgery while Alex looks on.

ALEX  
Poor broad, being married to a guy that looks like that.

JULIANA  
Watch it Karev. You don't know if the patient can hear you or not.

ALEX  
She's out cold.

JULIANA  
I won't put up with anyone talking like that in my OR. Plus, in my experience, looks  
aren't everything. Some of the hottest guys know they're hot and are asses because  
they can get away with it.

Juliana looks at Alex pointedly.

ALEX  
I call it how I see it.

JULIANA  
Sometimes you need to look deeper. Your reputation proceeds you. Stitch her up for me.

ALEX  
Stitch her up?

JULIANA  
Like I said, your reputation proceeds you.

Alex finishes stitching the patient up.

JULIANA  
Good job people. It was a surgery well done.

Juliana goes into the scrubbing room and pulls off her gloves and facemask, throwing all of it away.  
Alex enters the scrubbing room.

ALEX  
What do you mean my reputation proceeds me?

Alex pulls off his own gloves and facemask, also throwing them away, then turn to face Juliana.

JULIANA  
There's talk around here about your need to dispense the truth. Sometimes, rumor has it, in a rather  
mean way. But you're a good surgeon. We'll see how things go.

INT. CHILDREN'S CENTER – ROOM

Katalina is a young girl in her early teens who sits by herself in a chair staring straight ahead. Ripley  
stands at the doorway.

RIPLEY  
Knock, knock, Kat.

KATALINA  
Oh, hi Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
Hi Katalina.

Ripley enters the room and pulls a chair next to Katalina.

KATALINA  
You haven't been around much.

RIPLEY  
I know. I just transferred to Seattle Grace Hospital, so I'm not going to be around  
as much now. Just on Wednesdays.

KATALINA  
Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten about that.

RIPLEY  
Candace mentioned you seem kind of down?

KATALINA  
I had a doctor's appointment last week.

RIPLEY  
For your headaches?

KATALINA  
Yeah.

RIPLEY  
Did they find something?

KATALINA  
They said that there's an aneurism in my head. And that it needs to be operated on. Soon.

RIPLEY  
What are you doing here?

KATALINA  
My parents don't have the money for the operation.

RIPLEY  
What about insurance?

KATALINA  
It doesn't cover this kind of thing.

RIPLEY  
Why don't you let me make some phone calls and we'll see what we can do.

KATALINA  
Thanks Dr. Buffet.

RIPLEY  
There's no promises, but we'll see.

Ripley gently pats Katalina's leg in a comforting way and smiles as reassuringly as she can.

INT. HOSPITAL OR

Addison and Meredith are separating the two babies. Several nurses are monitoring machines that are set up to read the babies' vitals.

ADDISON  
You've been pretty scarce today, Grey.

MEREDITH  
Just avoiding certain people.

ADDISON  
Would my husband be one of those people?

MEREDITH  
Just people in general today.

ADDISON  
How is Dr. Stevens doing?

MEREDITH  
She's doing all right.

ADDISON  
She was a good doctor. Especially in my specialty.

MEREDITH  
Can I ask you a question?

ADDISON  
You just did Dr. Grey.

MEREDITH  
Why did you make Izzy stay with that baby all night when you knew that it was going to die?

ADDISON  
It was a lesson that I needed to learn when Dr. Webber was my mentor. She became too close,  
too involved in treating her patients. It's a hard lesson to learn, but it needed to be done.

MEREDITH  
Was it worth it?

ADDISON  
Yes. This is a teaching hospital, Dr. Grey. We can't be all buddy buddy here all the time. Not  
that she actually learned the lesson… But I did try.

MEREDITH  
I'm just saying that it was hard on Izzy, that's all.

ADDISON  
Plus, Izzy is your friend.

MEREDITH  
Right.

One of the babies begins to flat line. Addison turns to look at the monitor to find out which one is flatlining.

ADDISON  
It's too much stress. The baby can't take the sress of the surgery.

Addison begins throwing out commands and stops what she's doing to try to keep both babies alive.

INT. HOSPITAL – HALLWAY

Miranda makes notes on some charts. Richard walks up to her.

RICHARD  
Dr. Bailey. I was just informed by the cleaning staff that a pair of black panties was found in an exam room.

Christina is about to round the corner when she stops to eavesdrop of Richard and Bailey.

BAILEY  
Do I look like Victoria to you?

RICHARD  
What are you talking about? Whose are they?

BAILEY  
That's a secret that I don't know. It was probably some high school kids gettin' busy in an exam room.  
This hospital is full of beds, you know.

RICHARD  
No, the chaperones kept a close eye to make sure the kids went to the bathroom and back, nowhere else.

Bailey stops working on charts and looks at Richard.

BAILEY  
People are getting busy in this hospital all the time. Do you remember the syphilis outbreak? Do I really need to  
remind you about that? We had to do a condom demonstration. For doctors. (Pauses.) Does it really matter who  
gets busy and where?

RICHARD  
It does when they're doing it in one of my exam rooms.

BAILEY  
But linen closets and the on call room are all right?

RICHARD  
Linen closets, who's using the linen closets?

BAILEY  
Everyone. It was just a question. Who doesn't use the linen closets is probably a better question.

Christina backs up, then walks down the hallway in the opposite direction towards the elevator. She pushes the button  
several times, trying to make it go faster. The elevator doors open and she enters, George is already in the elevator.

CHRISTINA  
Have you seen Meredith?

Christina enters the elevator.

GEORGE  
She was scrubbing in on Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard's surgery.

CHRISTINA  
Has she gotten out yet?

Christina pushes a button.

GEORGE  
I'm not Meredith's keeper.

CHRISTINA  
The chief has a pair of panties. They might be Meredith's. Can you tell her if you see her?

GEORGE  
What is the chief doing with a pair of Meredith's underwear?

CHRISTINA  
Like I'd know. Maybe he has some weird fetish with Greys.

GEORGE  
That's disgusting.

The doors open to reveal Callie waiting for the elevator. George barely looks at her and pushes past.

CALLIE  
Hello to you, too, O'malley.

GEORGE  
Oh, hi Callie.

CALLIE  
So, I was thinking you could come over tonight.

GEORGE  
I don't know Callie. Izzy needs us right now.

CALLIE  
Oh, right. Izzy.

GEORGE  
Why don't you come over to our place? Maybe watch a movie or something?

CALLIE (disappointed)  
Yeah. That would be fine.

EXT. BENCHES OUTSIDE OF HOSPITAL

Meredith sits and eats her lunch at a table outside the hospital. Christina sees her, hurries over and sits down next to Meredith.

CHRISTINA  
Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere.

MEREDITH  
I'm avoiding Derek. He cornered me in the elevator. Then we started making out. Making out with Derek is bad.

CHRISTINA  
Yeah, well. You've got bigger problems to worry about. Someone found black underwear in an exam room and  
gave them to the chief. He's totally rampaging about them right now.

MEREDITH  
Crap. I forgot about those.

CHRISTINA  
Seriously? Those are your panties?

MEREDITH  
I couldn't find them on prom night after Derek and I had sex.

CHRISTINA  
And it just totally slipped your mind that you weren't wearing any panties?

MEREDITH  
Yeah kinda. The whole Denny thing happened. Okay, I completely forgot with everything else that's been happening!

CHRISTINA  
You're screwed.

MEREDITH  
I'm screwed.

Meredith sighs. She gets up and throws what's left of her lunch away.

EXT. CHILDREN'S CENTER

Ripley has her cell phone pressed up against her ear.

RIPLEY  
Hi, Dr. Sheppard? I'm glad I reached you. This is Dr. Buffet and I was wondering if you could do me a favor. (pause)  
There's this girl in the children's hospital three hours away and she needs surgery.

Ripley paces for a moment, worried that Derek might say no.

RIPLEY  
(pause) Is there any way that the hospital could use it as a write off or something? (pause) Her parents' insurance won't  
cover it and they don't make enough money to pay for it. (pause) There's an aneurysm on her brain. (pause)Thank you,  
Dr. Sheppard. I owe you one.

Ripley snaps her phone shut and walks inside the Children's center smiling.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR

Meredith stands in the elevator holding several folders. The doors open and Derek steps in.

DEREK  
Meredith.

MEREDITH  
Derek.

Derek pushes a button and they stand in silence for a moment.

MEREDITH  
We might have a problem.

DEREK  
What problem is that?

MEREDITH  
I think the chief has my underwear.

DEREK  
Why would the chief have your underwear?

MEREDITH  
Prom.

DEREK  
Oh. That is a predicament.

MEREDITH  
I'm screwed.

The elevator stops and Mark gets on.

DEREK(icily)  
Dr. Sloan.

MARK  
Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
What are you doing here?

MARK  
Some hotshot client is insistent that I be the plastic surgeon to work on his wife's face,  
so he flew me out and is paying me a pretty penny for my efforts.

DEREK  
Fabulous. But why Seattle?

MARK  
Because he's from the area. Looking good Dr. Grey.

MEREDITH  
You as well Dr. Sloan.

MARK  
About that drink…

MEREDITH  
I can't tonight. I already have a date.

MARK  
Too bad. Us dirty mistresses have to stick together.

Mark gives Derek a pointed look, then turns to face the door.

INT. HOSPITAL – RIPLEY'S OFFICE

Ripley rummages through her desk while Izzy walks around looking at the diplomas and  
other pictures on the walls and around the desk.

IZZY  
So, this is your office?

RIPLEY  
Yeah. Here's the tape I'm looking for. Sorry for stopping, but I like to go over the tapes of  
people I'm going to be seeing the next day. A refresher course.

IZZY  
I've got nothing better to do.

RIPLEY  
Okay, let's go.

Ripley and Izzy leave Ripley's office and enter the elevator. Ripley pushes the button for the main floor,  
and the elevator makes its way up. The doors open to reveal Derek.

DEREK  
Dr. Buffet, Dr. Stevens.

RIPLEY  
Hello Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
Dr. Buffet, I would like to cash in on that favor that you owe me.

RIPLEY  
So soon, Dr. Sheppard?

DEREK  
Yes. I could use your help as well Dr. Stevens.

IZZY  
I don't work here anymore Dr. Sheppard.

DEREK  
This isn't a work related favor. Just ride up one more floor with me.

RIPLEY  
What's this favor?

Derek enters the elevator and the doors shut. He pushes a button on the elevator for the next floor.

DEREK  
At Prom, Meredith lost her underwear because of a compromising situation with me.

RIPLEY  
You could say that again.

DEREK  
Anyway, I would like to get them back for her. If you two could just play look out…

RIPLEY  
Where is Meredith's underwear?

DEREK  
Ahh yes, well. That's the tricky part. They're in the Chief's office.

The elevator doors open and Derek, Izzy, and Ripley exit. The three walk towards the chief's office.

IZZY  
Has he left for the day?

DEREK  
Yes, about an hour ago.

RIPLEY  
Can you pick a lock?

DEREK  
Well no. I guess I didn't plan this out very well. It was pure luck that I ran into you two in the first place.

IZZY  
I can pick a lock. What the hell? It's not like he can really do anything to me since I quit.

RIPLEY  
Besides breaking and entering charges? (pause) You know how to pick a lock?

IZZY  
I grew up in a trailer park. There wasn't a lot to do there.

DEREK  
Excellent. Dr. Buffet, you stand watch down this side of the hall. I'll stand watch on the other side.  
Now, be careful Dr. Stevens. Don't get caught.

IZZY  
I feel like I'm on Mission Impossible.

Izzy flattens herself against the wall and turns her head to each side as if looking for the enemy and hiding at the same time.

RIPLEY  
You have been watching too many movies. You need to get back to work. Doing something, anything.

Ripley stops at the corner and leans against it, keeping an eye in both directions while Izzy and Derek continue down the hall.  
Izzy leans casually next to the chief's door until Derek checks the other end of the hallway. He gives Izzy the thumbs up sign.  
Izzy pulls a paper clip out of her purse and sticks it in the lock, fumbling it around until the door pops open. Izzy enters the chief's  
office and closes the door with a satisfactory smile.

IZZY  
I've still got it. Now, if I were a pair of panties, where would I be?

Izzy walks to a filing cabinet and begins opening and closing the drawers and rifling through them.

IZZY  
What is this? Folders on the interns. Interesting.

Izzy opens each folder with an intern's name and scans them quickly, taking in the notes that the chief and Bailey have written on each one.  
She pauses for a moment before grabbing the last folder with her name on it. She opens it.

IZZY (reading off the papers inside the folder.)

Good surgeon. Knows her material. Very personable. Becomes too attached to her patients. Could be one of the best surgeons one day.

Izzy pauses for a moment, looking slightly forlorn. She then shakes her head, then shoves the folder back into the filing cabinet and closes the drawer.

Izzy then walks to the chief's desk and sits down in his chair. She then begins searching through piles of papers on top of the desk, then in the  
drawers. She finds the black underwear and holds them up.

IZZY

Meredith, Meredith. Lacy black underwear. Its like you were expecting to have sex with someone on Prom night.

Izzy sticks them in her pocket. Izzy gets up and walks back over to the door. She opens the door and sticks her head out. Ripley gives her a  
thumbs up, then Derek. Izzy then opens the door wider, locks it and closes it after stepping out. She then gives the thumbs up to Ripley and  
Derek. Derek and Izzy walk towards Ripley.

DEREK  
Good job Dr. Stevens. Would you mind?

RIPLEY  
Wouldn't it be easier to give the underwear to Dr. Stevens and me? We are staying in the same house as Meredith.

DEREK  
Ahh. That's part of the favor. I have plans for these panties.

RIPLEY  
What would you want with Meredith's panties? You aren't going to give them to Addison are you?  
Because if you are, then you need to schedule more appointments with me.

DEREK  
No. That would be too twisted.

IZZY  
Ewww. You're not going to wear them, are you?

DEREK  
No, Dr. Stevens. Just a little fun with Meredith is all.

Izzy gives the underwear to Derek who sticks them in his pocket.

DEREK  
Have a good day you, two. And thanks for the help.

Derek continues down the hallway.

RIPLEY  
That man is up to something, but honestly, I want to see what.

IZZY  
That was fun.

MEREDITH  
Breaking and entering is fun?

IZZY  
Hell yeah. I haven't had that much fun in ages.

RIPLEY (laughing)  
Slow down killer, one step at a time.

INT. HOSPITAL – ELEVATOR

Derek smiles as he leans against the side of the elevator. The doors open and Meredith steps in.

DEREK  
Having a better day?

MEREDITH  
Not really. Your wife seems to be seeing to that. And the panty thing. Can't forget about the panty thing.

DEREK  
Well, I have something of yours.

Meredith stands there and thinks a moment.

MEREDITH  
What could you possibly have that's mine?

DEREK  
Something black and lacy. You lost it quite recently. In fact, I've been thinking about the time quite fondly.

MEREDITH  
You've got my underwear? How did you get it?

DEREK  
I have friends who lent a hand.

MEREDITH  
Panty stealing friends?

DEREK  
They're the best kind of friends to have. Great for parties. They always liven things up.

MEREDITH  
Can I have them back?

DEREK  
No.

MEREDITH  
But they're my underwear.

DEREK  
I have plans for these panties.

MEREDITH  
You're not going to wear them, are you?

DEREK  
You're the second person to ask that question and the answer is no. I was thinking more of a trade.

MEREDITH  
What kind of trade?

DEREK  
I'll let you know.

MEREDITH  
But Derek! That's my underwear!

DEREK  
You should be more careful with where you leave them.

The elevator doors open and Derek leaves the elevator, leaving Meredith staring with her mouth hanging open behind him.  
Meredith then exits the elevator and walks in the opposite direction.

INT. FINN'S APARTMENT

Meredith sits at the kitchen table across from Finn. They eat quietly.

FINN  
Do you like the food?

MEREDITH  
It's good. But you really don't have to cook for me. Seriously.

FINN  
It's okay. I like to cook. I especially like to cook for you.

MEREDITH  
I have to tell you something.

FINN  
Is it about the food? Or is it about you being scary and damaged?

MEREDITH  
Scary and damaged.

Finn puts his fork down on the table and brings a napkin up to wipe his face.

FINN  
Okay. I'm all ears.

MEREDITH  
Well, I wasn't completely upfront about me and Derek when you asked about us.

Meredith puts her fork down.

FINN  
Ok.

MEREDITH  
We used to kind of sort of date.

FINN  
Before he was married?

MEREDITH  
No.

FINN  
While he was married?

Meredith picks up her napkin and winds, then unwinds it between her fingers.

MEREDITH  
Yes, but it was before I knew. I met him at a bar, then one thing lead to another…  
Anyway, two months in to us dating, Addison shows up to inform me that he is in fact married.

FINN  
That sounds pretty harsh.

MEREDITH  
It was.

FINN  
So is this the need for celibacy?

MEREDITH  
Part of it.

Meredith puts the napkin down, stopping her nervous motion for a moment before pick

FINN  
The other part?

MEREDITH  
I was in love with Derek. So I did some stuff. Stupid stuff. A lot of stupid stuff with a lot of different guys  
trying to get over him and fix myself. And then I broke George.

FINN  
You broke George?

MEREDITH  
Not in the physical sense, but that's another story for another time. I can only stand so much sharing at one time.

FINN  
All right.

MEREDITH  
I slept with Derek at prom.

Meredith put the napkin down and didn't pick it back up.

FINN  
You slept with him? Even though you knew he was married? And you're dating me?

MEREDITH  
I regret it on many different levels. The top level is because I hurt you.

FINN  
Meredith… You need to figure out what you want. What you think you deserve.

MEREDITH  
Are you mad?

FINN  
A little hurt, a little angry. But I heard about it from you, which is a good thing. So what do you want to do about it?

MEREDITH  
I want to stay with you.

FINN  
Okay then.

MEREDITH  
Why are you taking this so well?

FINN  
Meredith, we aren't official. We haven't made any rules about us yet. Right now, we're just testing out the waters.

MEREDITH  
All right.

Finn picks up a glass of water and takes a swallow, then puts the glass back down.

FINN  
I still have plans for the two of us. But you need to let me know if you want to be apart of those plans or if you  
want to have an affair with a married man.

MEREDITH  
I want to find out what your plans are. Absolutely.

FINN  
Good, then we should make rules for us.

MEREDITH  
Okay. Like no seeing other people?

FINN  
Exactly.

MEREDITH  
I can do that.

The elevator scene flashing into her mind.

FINN  
Good.

MEREDITH  
Good. I should go home. Izzy…

FINN  
Still needs you.

MEREDITH  
Yes.

Meredith and Finn stand up and Finn gets Meredith's jacket for her.

FINN  
Meredith… I am glad that you told me. At least you value our relationship that much.

MEREDITH  
I do value you it. A lot. Good-bye Finn.

Finn opens the door for Meredith.

FINN  
Good-bye, Meredith.

Finn kisses Meredith gently on the cheek before closing the door.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE – GEORGE'S ROOM

Callie sits on George's bed and George paces the room in front of her.

GEORGE  
I figured something out today. In my session with Ripley.

CALLIE  
Ok.

GEORGE  
I realized that I didn't say I love you not because I'm not ready, but because you are filling a void. A void left by Meredith.

CALLIE  
George, she hurt you.

GEORGE  
I know that Callie. And then I met you. Who saw me for the first time. Really saw me. I wasn't Bambi or the weak guy.  
I was the guy who performed heart surgery in an elevator.

George stops his pacing and puts a hand on Callie's cheek, looking into her eyes.

GEORGE  
But Callie, I want us to have a real chance. But I don't know if I can feel that way about you. I don't know yet.

CALLIE  
Geez George. I just… I love you George.

GEORGE  
Callie, I know. And it's something that I'm working on. It's not something that you can fix. I think you should leave Callie.  
I need to think about us.

CALLIE  
But George…

GEORGE  
Go Callie.

CALLIE  
Can we talk more?

GEORGE  
Later. Just go. For now.

Callie leaves the room, leaving the door open. George sits down on his bed and looks at his hands. Ripley knocks lightly on the door.

RIPLEY  
Knock, knock.

GEORGE  
Hey Ripley.

RIPLEY  
Did Callie leave?

GEORGE  
Yes.

RIPLEY  
Izzy and I are going to put a movie in if you want to come hang out.

GEORGE  
Sure.

RIPLEY  
George?

GEORGE  
Yes?

RIPLEY  
Is everything ok?

GEORGE  
Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine.

George smiles, then gets up.

INT. TRAILER

Derek and Addison get ready for bed.

DEREK

What do you mean you didn't know that Mark was here?

Addison sits down on the bed, facing the wall.

ADDISON

I didn't know Derek! What do you want me to say?

Derek pulls off his shirt and tosses it in the general direction of the hamper.

DEREK

Something more than 'I didn't know'! The truth would be nice.

Derek pulls his pants off, standing in nothing but his boxers while he searches for his sleep pants.

ADDISON

Truth? Truth? You want to know the truth? You're a great person to be talking about the truth. Seriously Derek? What happened with Meredith Grey? Because I see you chasing after her and her running the other way.

DEREK

We slept together Addi. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Derek finds his pants under the bed and sits down facing away from Addison.

ADDISON

That lying little…I asked her…

Addison spins around to face Derek.

DEREK

You asked her? When did you ask her?

Derek faces Addison.

ADDISON

The day of the prom.

DEREK

Addison, we didn't sleep together until the night of prom.

Derek stands up facing away from Addison again and pulls his sleep pants on.

ADDISON

It's like I'm reliving my high school prom without the freaking Star Wars! So, are we even? Or are we just going to keep hurting each other Derek?

Derek turns to face Addison again.

DEREK

I love her, Addi.

ADDISON

I know Derek.

DEREK

I can't do this anymore, Addi.

ADDISON

Don't call me Addi. In fact, Derek. Get out.

DEREK

Addison, this is my trailer.

ADDISON

Half of it is mine.

DEREK

I'm sleeping on the couch.

Derek storms over to the 'living room' of the trailer and flops down.

ADDISON

Whatever.

Addison angrily pulls the covers back on the bed and gets under them. She plumps her pillow before flopping down.

INT. MEREDITH'S HOUSE – LIVING ROOM

George sits on the couch. Ripley and Izzy sit at his feet, watching the television screen. Meredith walks into the living room and squeezes in between Izzy and Ripley.

RIPLEY

Where've you been?

MEREDITH

Finn's.

IZZY

Did you tell him?

MEREDITH

Yeah.

RIPLEY

How'd he take it?

MEREDITH

Surprisingly well. Something about testing out the waters. And that we hadn't made any rules about us, yet. But we did. Tonight.

Meredith leans her head on Ripley's shoulder and Izzy intertwines her fingers with Meredith's.

MEREDITH(V.O.)

Yes. It's the people who are left standing to help pick up the debris that you realize they're your true friends. It's times like those that you need each other most.


End file.
